Needless Story Ideas
by Deverick-Racoma
Summary: A bunch of ideas and stories revolving around Needless.
1. Yamada Nadeshiko AU Details

**Disclaimer: If I made NEEDLESS do you think this would really be an AU? I'm just a fan who likes AU and Time Travel stories and this happens to just involve both.**

 **Warnings: OOCness, Canon-typical violence?, Blade's lolicon tendencies, and any other warning the manga may have.**

 **This is most likely be a mostly bullet point fic so if that's not your style, here's your warning.**

Summary: Time Travel AU story. Diverges from Eve Story Arc. Manga based. What if a version of Cruz stuck around and "Yamada Nadeshiko" grew up being childhood friends with Adam and Eve?

 _AU Details - Beware! Manga Spoilers!_

 _Based on the manga._

Diverges starting from Eve Story Arc, wherein Cruz/Yamada and Saten get sent to an alternate past.

The Alternate Past is different from Canon Past, it is an alternate past made from future Blade's scrambled memories so this past is based on what he knew at the time and his assumptions.

The Alternate Past also has a bit of a basis on some of Cruz/Yamda's memories due to his help in locating Mengroze.

Cruz/Yamada also discovers his fragment earlier than in canon, while protecting Young!Blade from Strom

Cruz/Yamada has the ability Shield of Aegis, an impenetrable shield where he points his hand and it also nulls annihilates needless energy, because anti matter.

The Alt!Past created a copy of Cruz based on what Blade and Young!Blade knew of him.

Alt!Cruz/Yamada is a girl in this AU due to Young!Blade thinking "Yamada" is an actual female and Future!Blade's hopeful wish.

Alt!Cruz/Yamada is aware that he was once male, still uses male pronouns on himself, he goes by Yamada Nadeshiko, based on the High School AU of the anime, so as to not be confused with the Alternate Past's version of Cruz Schild.

Will sort of follow canon but also not due to the involvement of Yamada.

Kafka is a friend because I feel that Alt!Kafka is a badass that needed more screen time.

Not sure how canon it is but, Stigmata level fragments give Needless red eyes.

Only Yamada is around because as he was transformed into a girl he can stick around but Saten can't because he doesn't look that much different from his past self so he ends up counting as the same Saten, unlike Cruz who looks different enough from his past self to not count and pretty much already having a new identity by that point.

These are the basics. If anyone has questions that need answering, I'll be adding it here.


	2. Yamada Nadeshiko pt 1

**Starting from the first manga chapter.**

The death of most of the resistance still happens.

Aruka still "dies" to the testament.

Cruz still escapes via the sewers and is attacked by a testament.

Except this time around instead of Blade, it's Yamada that rescues him from the upgraded Testament.

Cruz initially mistakes Yamada for Aruka.

Cruz realizes his mistake and notice the fact that Yamada is wearing a mix of nun like and priest like clothing, a cross, and carrying a bible.

'A bible and cross?' " You're a nun?"

"You seem to have caused some trouble. Are you alright?"

The Testament attacks Yamada, Yamada uses his fragment, the Shield of Aegis, to counter the attack.

* Yamada is actually biologically female but still thinks of himself as male.

The battle continues simillarly to canon until Yamada ends the testament by grabbing the missile, except that Yamada doesn't injure his hand due to his fragment.

After the battle, Yamada properly introduces himself as Yamada Nadeshiko, like the HS Au name from the OVA.

Yamada checks Cruz for injuries.

Cruz asks if they may have any sort of blood relation to eachother due to how similar Yamada looks to him and his sister.

Yamada answers no.

Cruz asks about Yamada's Fragment instead.

" An imprenatable shield that can protect those important to me, that is my fragment. The Shield of Aegis."

Cruz starts calling Yamada, Sister? Mother?

After acquiring the Testament's "brain," and other useful parts Yamada leads Cruz to the church.

Somewhere else in a Simeon building, Kafka gets a report saying the new Testament model is destroyed along with a picture of Yamada.

Kafka realizes that this is the starting point of when he dies in the Canon Timeline so he decides to destroy the report and go locate Yamada.

Kafka turning traitor goes to the town where he, Yamada, and Saten had their first encounter.

Kafka sees Yamada walking with Cruz towards the church.

Kafka lands in front of the duo.

Cruz sees Kafka and recognizes him as a member of Simeon.

Cruz panics and seeing that Yamada and Kafka seem to be friends and ends up thinking that Yamada is an agent meant to lower his guard due to their similar looks and is leading him into a trap to kill him.

Cruz runs away before either Yamada or Kafka could explain the situation.

Before they go and search for Cruz, Kafka explains to Yamada his plan to turn traitor from Simeon and asks Yamada to give a good word in so neither Blade or Eve attack him since neither knew of him helping Yamada with escaping Mengroze and getting the EIR system.

In turn, Yamada explains that Cruz is his past self.

Kafka is surprised to find out that Cruz is a girl.

Yamada corrects him telling him that he was originally a guy except that he turned into a female once he ended up stuck in this Alternate Past, Yamada theorizes that it is so that a time paradox won't happen because there can't be two Cruz Schilds.

Yamada and Kafka go looking for Cruz.

In Simeon, someone reports of Kafka's betrayal and Arclight sends Uten to punish the traitor.

Yamada and Kafka find Cruz and they explain that, Kafka was someone who helped Yamada save a friend's life and that Kafka is no longer working for Simeon.

Cruz isn't completely convinced but he realizes that he needs shelter so he comes with them to the church.

Once in the church, Yamada begins to explain why Kafka's there so that Blade, Eve's out at the moment currently away with her bike, Blade doesn't remember Kafka, a short argument and fight ensue before Yamada stops them.

The next day arrives Gido gets a call from Eve asking whether or not Yamada's back.

Eve arrives and the group properly introduces themselves to eachother.

Eve again tells Cruz about the consequences of the Resistance's attack on Arclight caused with Yamada trying to reason with her and Kafka telling them that it would have been done whether or not the Resistance attacked Archlight.

Cruz again notices Blade's choker and runs off.

Yamada gives Cruz sometime for himself before

Cruz has his moment of looking at the picture of his sister in the locket before he's attacked by Uten.

Uten sees the resemblance between the Needless that destroyed the new Testament and his sister, Aruka.

Cruz finds out that Blade and the gang aren't part of Simeon and Kafka really did turn traitor.

Uten begins to attack Cruz and questions him on the location of Kafka and the Needless that destroyed the Testament.

Blade arrives and starts fighting with Uten, whilst the two are fighting they discreetly switch up Eve and Cruz's places with the help of Kafka's string and Eve's Doppelganger.

Blade reveals his Zero Fragment, by using Kandata String, and defeats Uten.

Eve has her moment of shapeshifting into Aruka and comforting Cruz, she still gets his name wrong.

Cruz stays around at the church and becomes errandboy as in canon, except for the fact that he gets help from Yamada, sice Yamada can symphatize with being errandboy.


End file.
